


Wedding?

by digitalgate02



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: This is the first time I write something like this, from a series I recently finished and cannot rewatch by myself because no torrents (for decent subs) are working.So uhh... I tried.It's my first Fourze fic. Not sure if I will write more or not. I'm pretty scared of sharing it here.English isn't my mother tongue, so I apologize if it's bad





	Wedding?

Ryuusei and Tomoko had been together since day 1, especially when he used to pretend be their friends. He had saved her a couple of times, while she believed the Kamen Rider power should’ve been used to protect and save people.

To the group, their relationship was indeed a signal of something stronger than friendship bonds. Yuuki even made Space Tickets for them… together, with hearts and implying they were a couple.

“Marriage?”

now, all of them as adults, Yuuki and Miu were just pushing the right buttons.

“I do like him but… Are we ready for… marriage?”

“Have confidence, Tomoko!” Miu gave her a determined gaze “You’ve been with him for all those years, it’s time to advance to the next step.”

“Yes!” Yuuki chirped “Tomoko and Ryuusei need to get serious! We’re rooting for you!”

“B-But…” Tomoko gasped.

“You don’t want to spend your days as his wife, have a family and then get older?”

“Yuuki, slow down--”

“You’re already a couple, a beautiful couple! Imagine walking to step TWO of romance! Having a wedding, it can be traditional or just western--”

“I don’t think Ryuusei wants it” Tomoko whispered, pretty afraid of the rejection. Sure, dating seems more easier than get engaged “I’m busy with my new book though…”

“He will ask you soon, I can predict it” Miu said calmly “I’ve seen him asking the boys about it. I heard from JK thathe even asked Inga’s help to propose. At least I’m glad he didn’t ask Shun, JK, Kengo or even Gentaro for it.”

“Uhh, Genchan is a nice person but terrible when it comes to romance” Yuuki added “It could’ve been… bad.”

“I see…” Tomoko blushed, and put a slice of the cake in her mouth so she could pretend she was eating while the other two were talking about why each boy in the group weren’t a good choice for romantic advice. Though, when talking about Shun and Kengo, they went easy on them for… _obvious reasons._

 

The end of that day was harsh, writing books is fun but the deadlines not. Ryuusei had messaged her asking to meet him at AGHS’ parking lot for a surprise. She was sure it was what Miu and Yuuki had been talking about the other day, and her heart was racing now. With a bit of panic, Tomoko took a while to reply his message:

_I’ll be there once I finish this chapter._

It wasn’t a lie, she really needed to finish it now or she would lose the scene forever. After finishing the chapter where she was so excited to write since she had planned the entire story, Tomoko rushed to the school’s parking lot for her surprise.

Ryuusei was there, in a tuxedo. Holding roses, lot of roses.  
The boys were there holding a giant flag with Ryuusei and Tomoko names plus some very chibi-ish doodles of them… and hearts with some meteors.   
The girls had star and heart shaped balloons in their hands, and they were ready to release them when they reach the climax of the scene.   
Ohsugi was also there.

Kengo wasn’t there, so she assumed he had been busier than the usual.

Her anxiety was hitting her hard now. She wanted to flee, but Ran and Haru popped in and gave a gentle push.

“Go, senpai.”

That’s all those little shits said.  
She was nervous, but with a bit of confidence she decided to go. Step by step, Tomoko was afraid of moving forward on their relationship. Was she worthy? Was she good enough for him? Would he love her forever if they get engaged?

“Tomoko.”

Oh no, he’s deadly _serious._

“I love you.”

She was about to faint!!

“Would you… marry me?”

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I…” Tomoko was very _very_ panicked inside, she wanted to say ‘yes’ but her whole doubts and concern made her… “I don’t know…??”

There was a collective gasp.  
Ryuusei blinked and almost let the roses fell from his hand.

“I want to… marry you, but…” Tomoko was avoiding to look in his eyes “Am I worth? Am I good for you?”

“Of course you are!” he smiled, that warm and charming smile of his. Oh no, she was feeling the heat and was sweating “You’re the only person I love in my whole life. I want to spend my life along your side.”

A collective ‘aww’ was heard.

“Please, take my heart and marry me. My fate… is yours to decide.”

She took the flowers and gave him a tight hug. Gentaro was crying, and Yuuki just frowned. When she asked why was he crying he said:

“It’s the sweat of my heart…!”

The girls released the balloons which flew far far away in the skies as Ryuusei and Tomoko had a passionate kiss making more “heart’s sweat” be dropped from Gentarou’s face.

“Where’s Kengo?” Tomoko asked “Everyone is here but him.”

“Kengo is working on our rocket!” Yuuki announced “We all are going to your space marriage!”

“Space.. Marriage?” She tilted her head, then giggled “Fits us. Marrying a Kamen Rider in space… I wished for it since I went to Rabbit Hutch since I meet you all.”

“So she wanted to marry him in space, haha…” Yuuki smirked “OKAY, let’s stop: M-BUS! Even Hayabusa is excited!”

“I can’t believe she still has that doll…” Ohsugi commented with the boys.

“MARRIAGE TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!” screamed Yuuki and Gentaro together, with a dramatical zoom out to the M-BUS in the space and then returning back to the parking lot.

Fin.


End file.
